I'm Already There
by Vegetasgirl91
Summary: Travis is going to fight in a war. He is leaving his wife. Laura, and their son and daughter behind. Songfic from Lonestar's. Chapter two now up!
1. I'm Already There

I'm Already There  
  
Travis Kimura was in his hotel room just staring at the phone wondering if he should call his family. "They would probably think something is wrong but would be happy to hear from me," he said to himself. So he picked up the phone and dialed the number and Laura answered. He heard his kids when she answered. He started to cry.  
  
~He called her on the road From a lonely cold hotel room Just to hear her say I love you one more time And when he heard the sound Of the kids laughing in the background He had to wipe away a tear from his eye.~  
  
"Hello," Laura had said when she answered. Travis replied with a shaky hello, due to the fact that he was crying. Laura was happy, but worried, so she called their 5-year-old daughter and gave her the phone. The first thing that little girl said was," Hi! Daddy, when are you coming?" Travis then said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
~A little voice came on the phone Said, " Daddy, when you coming home?" He said the first thing that came to his mind.~  
  
Travis had said," I'm already there."  
  
~I'm already there. Take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind I'm your imaginary friend. And I know, I'm in your prayers Oh, I'm already there~  
  
Laura had gotten back on the phone and was crying this time. She managed to say," I miss you and don't worry about the kids, they'll be okay." Travis just replied in a broken voice," I miss you as well." Then Travis said," Wish I was right beside you, but I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight."  
  
~She got back on the phone And said," I really miss you, darling. Don't worry 'bout the kids they'll be alright." "Wish I was in your arms, lying right there beside you. But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight And I'll gently kiss your lips Touch you with my fingertips. So turn out the light and close your eyes."~  
  
Then Travis said exactly what he said to his daughter," I'm already there."  
  
~I'm already there Don't make a sound I'm the beat in your heart I'm the moonlight shining down I'm the whisper in the wind And I'll be there till the end Can you feel the love that we share? Oh, I'm already there.~  
  
Then Travis soothingly said," I'm always with you."  
  
~We may be a thousand miles apart But I'll be with you wherever you are.~  
  
~I'm already there Take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind And I'll be there till the end Can you feel the love that we share? Oh, I'm already there.~  
  
~Oh, I'm already.~  
  
~There.~  
  
Travis then said to his wife," I love you and goodbye." Laura said goodbye and hung up. Travis hung the phone up and cried himself to sleep.  
  
Author's Note: Hi. This story is kinda a romance story and was inspired by September 11th. I would love to thank the people of Lonestar for writing this song. I would appreciate it if you would review my story. 


	2. The Tragedy

At the barracks.  
  
It was three in the morning when a young man with black hair was getting out of bed. This young man was Travis Kimura or Colonel Kimura to the men of the army. Travis got into his uniform after he showered and brushed his teeth. He then sat down next to his nightstand and picked up a picture of his family. "I miss you all so much, and I promise that I will be home as soon as possible," said Travis with silent tears running down his face. Travis then set down the picture and stared out the window and sighed. It was raining again. "It figures it would be raining again," he said to the window in front of him. He sighed again and went to join the men he was in charge of.  
  
The rain beating on his head felt like a thousand, cold needles piecing his skin. The rain reminded him of the last time he had seen his family.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a cold, rainy night at the airport in Tokyo and a family of four was staring out the window. The family contained: a man with black hair who was about 25, a woman with brown hair who was about 25, a young girl who is five and a carbon copy of her mother, and a baby with a small black tuft of hair on his head. The woman was crying as the man in uniform picked up his young daughter and hugged her for what could be the last time. The father set her down yet she clung to him. The man walked up to the woman and his baby son and kissed his son on the head and placed on his wife's lips, a romantic goodbye kiss. With that goodbye kiss, the man left for the army.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
The flashback made Travis cry even more than he already was. "Something wrong, Colonel," asked someone and they were being sarcastic beyond belief. Travis groaned and wiped away the tears before turning around to find a man who could careless about his commanding officer. "Nice to see that you're so concerned, Roberto," said Travis in a voice as cold as the rain. "You're just jealous because I got Laura and married her and had a son and daughter with her. Plus, I have a higher rank." "So what! I could careless about that rank and Laura isn't that great either," shouted Roberto, his face turning red at the thought of saying something bad about Laura. Thus the sparks began to fly.  
  
Roberto and Travis were practically going for each other's throats. The soldiers began to wonder which was scarier: the lightning storm, the war, or the fury between Travis and Roberto. Jason, a good friend of Travis', saw that Travis and Roberto were at it again so this was no laughing matter. Roberto and Travis have been rivals since the fifth grade. It used to be who was better at soccer but as they got older, Laura became the target for arguing.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Travis, leave Roberto alone!" shouted 15-year old Laura. Travis had Roberto pinned down to the ground before he said anything to Laura. "Stay out of this Laura!" shouted Roberto, whose only concern seemed to be getting up. "Listen to your boyfriend and stay out of this!" shouted a jealous fifteen-year-old Travis. Now Laura was furious at the two boys so she went and slapped both of them upside the head and screamed at the top of her lungs," You two are huge idiots!" With that truthful statement, Laura stomped off with Kana, Kylie, and June right behind her. Both Travis and Roberto stood there, mouths agape, trying to figure out what had just happened. Now Jason was watching nearby and started cracking up because no one has ever shocked the Great Travis with just one statement. Later that day, Roberto broke up with Laura and Travis asked her out. Thus, Laura and Travis became boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Jason laughed at that trip down memory lane and walked casually behind Travis and pulled on the collar of Travis' shirt. Travis struggled to get back at Roberto's throat but saw that it was impossible against Jason so he gave up. "You can let go of the collar of my shirt; I won't go after Private Idiot. I mean Roberto again," said Travis while trying to pry Jason's hand from his shirt collar. Jason was laughing up a storm from Travis' plea of letting him go while they were still near Roberto. Finally, Jason let go when they were back inside and Travis about went through the roof yelling," Why the heck did you stop me?! What did you think I was going to do?!" Jason straightened up and said in a very serious voice," You know that you would have killed Roberto if you fought him much longer. What would Laura have said to that?" Travis said nothing but Jason wanted an answer. "Well?" asked Jason. "It would break her heart," said Travis, his voice was choky and he was crying. Jason didn't mean to make his best friend cry but to make him understand that, though he was young, was a great husband towards Laura, father to the kids, and colonel to the army.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Travis got his hopes up for Laura calling but it was Kana. "Hi Kana. What's up?" said Travis in a disappointed, yet worried tone. "I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" said Kana, in a voice so urgent that it scared Travis. "Good," said Travis, but he wasn't so sure. "Well, Laura is expecting another child, but here's the bad news, your son, Joseph, is in the hospital, dying," said Kana, her voice was depressed, yet still calm. Travis dropped the phone on the floor and soon after he dropped to the floor and cried like a newborn baby. Jason picked up the phone and told Kana that they would call Laura later. Travis and Laura's son was hardly 5 months old when Travis left for the army and now they were going to lose him. Travis couldn't even be happy that Laura was having another child. Travis pounded his fists on the ground when he said," I'm going home." " How are you going to do that my oh so clever friend?" asked Jason, who was staring at Travis and shuffling his feet. Travis said nothing and stomped out the door.  
  
Author's note: Hiya! Well you asked for another chapter and you got it and chapter 3 will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	3. Travis Goes Home

Jason watched as Travis stomped out the door towards the General's quarters. Right before Travis disappeared around the corner, Jason started to follow. The next thing Jason knew was that he was listening to Travis and the General talking about Travis going home. The General was another friend of Travis' named John but he was in charge of the entire army. Their conversation carried out like this:  
  
Travis: John.........I mean General, I need to speak to you. General: Just John. About what? Travis: I need to go home John. John: Travis, my friend, I can't send you home without a good enough reason. Travis (furiously): My son is dying as we speak! How's that for a good enough reason!? John (nervously): I'll send you home tomorrow. How about that Travis? Travis: Thank you. I'm sorry I yelled.  
  
The conversation ended and the door swung open and hit Jason square in the nose. "Ow!! Crimeny!! Could you at least check to see if someone was behind the door first!!?" cried Jason. Travis burst out laughing while the General stood there confused. "Sorry about that. I didn't know you were back there," said Travis in between laughs. "Someone, please explain why Jason was spying on us!" said the General. "I wasn't spying! I was trying to find out if Travis was going home," said Jason, still mad that he had gotten hit by a door. "Yes Jason, I am going home but now that you know that, let's get you to the hospital wing and have your nose looked at," said Travis as he helped his friend up. "Why?" asked Jason. "Look at your hand, you idiot," said Travis. Jason's hands and clothes were being stained by blood. "Thanks again General," called Travis as he and Jason walked to the hospital wing.  
  
A Few Hours Later.........  
  
Jason was leaning against the wall watching Travis pack for home. 'I wonder if he's going to call Laura,' he thought. "Hey Jason," said Travis. Jason jumped and said, "What?" "It's about time you decided to listen. I asked you to hand me my cell phone. I'm going to call Laura to tell her that I'm coming home," said Travis. Jason smiled and tossed Travis his cell phone. Travis dialed the number for Laura's cell phone. "Hello. This is Laura Kimura speaking," said Laura, her voice was shaky and frightened. Travis frowned and said, "Hey hon, it's Travis." "Travis," said Laura, her voice was no longer frightened but sad, "How are you?" His heart sunk when he heard Laura's voice quiver with sadness. "I'm fine and I have great news," said Travis, hoping that the news would cheer Laura up. "What's the big news?" asked Laura, curiously. "I'm coming home! I'm leaving tomorrow and will be home the day after," said Travis with high hopes. Laura's voice was now happy and full of glee when she said, "Travis, that's great!" "Laura, can I talk to Anna?" asked Travis, hoping to change the subject. "Sure. Anna!" called Laura, "Daddy wants to talk to you!" Travis waited for Anna to get on the phone. His five-year-old daughter was everything to him. "Hi Daddy!" exclaimed the young girl. "Hi Princess! How are you?" said Travis. "I'm fine. How are you and are you really coming home?" asked Anna, very quickly. Travis chuckled and said, "I'm fine and yes, I am really coming home." Though Travis couldn't see her, he could tell that Anna was jumping for joy. "Anna, I have to hang up now. Tell your mom I love her and I love you, Princess and I love your brother," said Travis with tears in his eyes. "Okay, bye," said the young girl and she hung up. Travis hung up the phone and continued packing.  
  
The Next Day.........  
  
Travis stood next to Jason as his luggage was being loaded into the plane. Jason then turned to Travis and said," Good luck, my friend, and may God be with you." Travis nodded and once he got on the plane, he yelled," I'll tell Kana how much you miss her, my good friend." Jason smiled as the plane took off and said," He'll forget."  
  
The Next Day.........  
  
Author's Note: Wonderful cliffhanger, isn't it? Here is what the next chapter is called: The Phone Call Holds Truth. Doesn't that make for an interesting title? Please Review. Signed Vegetasgirl91. 


	4. The Phone Call Holds Truth

Recap  
  
Travis nodded and once he got on the plane, he yelled," I'll tell Kana how much you miss her, my good friend." Jason smiled as the plane took off and said," He'll forget."  
  
The Next Day.........  
  
Travis looked out the window as his plane landed and said," I'm finally home." Travis got off the plane and looked for his family. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! You're home! I missed you so much!" cried Anna. Travis bent down as his little girl ran into his arms. "Travis?" said a sad, young woman. "Laura?" said Travis, his eyes filling with tears. "Travis! I can't believe it's true! You're home!" cried Laura as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. "Travis! Joseph is dying and there is no way of saving him! I don't want to lose my baby boy!" "Laura! Relax, sweetie! You'll upset the baby!" said Travis even though he was crying himself. Laura backed away and said," How did you know?" "Kana told me," Travis said as he backed away," How far along are you?" "Just one month. Right when you left I started getting sick, so I went to the doctor and found out that I was pregnant." Travis smiled, glad that the phone call with Kana held true. "Laura, can we go see Joseph at the hospital?" asked Travis as the color drained from his face. Laura smiled her sad smile that Travis hadn't seen since he joined the army. She nodded and said," Let's go."  
  
At the Hospital.........  
  
Travis couldn't believe his eyes at how Joseph looked. Joseph no longer looked happy, healthy, and lively but sad, frail, and sickly. Laura had silent tears running down her cheeks as she watched her strong husband fall to the floor and swear under his breath. Laura was glad that they didn't bring Anna because Anna wouldn't believe that her father would swear. She knelt down beside Travis and lifted his head so she could look into his deep blue eyes. Travis thought of how pathetic he looked then he stood up and helped Laura to her feet and held her till the doctor knocked on the door. "Hi Travis," said the doctor, June, one of Laura's good friends. "Hi," said Travis, knowing that bad news was headed their way. "Travis. Laura. Joseph is not expected to live for more than five months. I'm so sorry," said June. Travis dropped to the ground once again but swore aloud this time. June covered her mouth as Laura sighed and bent down beside him, held him tight and prayed. Laura then finished her prayer and said," Let's go home." Travis nodded with pain and sadness filling his heart.  
  
At the House.........  
  
When Laura and Travis got home, Anna ran right into her father and started crying. "Daddy! Mommy! Please say that Joseph is going to live." Laura bent down and picked up her young daughter and motioned for Travis to sit down. Anna knew that her parents had bad news. "Sweetheart, Joseph isn't going to live much longer but Daddy is going to stay here from now on," said Laura while the tears stung her eyes. Anna looked at her father hoping that her brother dying was a bad joke. Travis just looked at her with hot, steaming tears pouring from his eyes. "I know that's hard for you, Anna, but we have to be strong for Joseph and your mother," said Travis with tears still flowing from his eyes. Anna got off her mother's lap, climbed onto her father's lap, wiped the tears from his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Travis carried Anna up to her room and tucked her into bed. "You shouldn't have to go through this," Travis said as he turned out the lights.  
  
Travis walked downstairs to find Laura out on the patio, crying. Travis slid the door open and glided to Laura's side. "Travis. Why is this happening to us?" questioned Laura. Travis' face turned ashen as he thought of an answer. "Well.........," he paused as he tried to figure out what to say next, "God just thinks it's time for Joseph to go home." "I guess so but why so soon? I mean......... he's only six months old. I just don't understand," said Laura, her eyes were downcast and full of deep, soul- killing pain. "Travis, I'm so glad you're home. I wouldn't be able to deal with this without you." Travis cradled Laura's head in his hands while he watched the tears pour from her eyes. Travis leaned in and kissed Laura on the lips, trying to tell her that everything would be alright. Travis pulled back from the kiss and said, "You should go to bed. You look tired," Laura just nodded and went up the stairs to bed.  
  
Travis wouldn't go to bed just yet. He started rummaging through some photos of when Joseph was born but little did he know that Joseph's life was soon to end.  
  
Author's Note: Hi! That was a pretty sad chapter wasn't it? I cried just writing it. The next chapter is called, "Joseph's life comes to an end" Keep checkin' for Chapter Five. Please Review. Signed Vegetasgirl91. 


End file.
